(1) Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to organic electroluminescent display devices, and more particularly, to organic electroluminescent display devices including a sealing member covering pixels.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display device includes pixels emitting light, and the pixels each include an anode, an organic emission layer disposed on the anode and emitting light, and a cathode disposed on the organic emission layer.
Also, the organic electroluminescent display device may further include a sealing member covering the pixels, and the sealing member blocks moisture and gas which may be introduced from outside the device to the pixels. In order to improve moisture resistance of the sealing member, the sealing member may include an inorganic material instead of an organic material. However, an inorganic sealing member may be more easily broken by external stress than an organic sealing member.